Not In Konoha Anymore
by dont-steal-Hidans-tofu
Summary: a strange clearing, a strange city, strange people with "soul wavelengths" this certainly is not the Shinobi world. . .
1. Chapter 1

It's been so long since I've updated anything, that now I'm stupidly happy and proud of myself . . . I realized that all my stories were Naruto, and decided to write a crossover! Well, now at least I don't seem completely Narutarded . . . right?

When something weird happens, most people get up, brush them selves off, and continue on with their lives. Sometimes, you might think about it for a while, then slowly forget. But, there will always be the times when forgetting is very hard. And, take my word, when you fall asleep in clearing with your three best friends, and wake up somewhere you've never been, it is very hard to forget. And that, dear reader is exactly what happened.

Sasuke Uchiha was home. And by home, I don't mean the abandoned house he'd been living in with Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu. He was home home. As in, Konoha home. He had told Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade that he no longer wanted revenge on his brother, it was too troublesome. That was a total lie. The real reason he left was he knew he would not be able to survive one more of Karin's "Sasuke, I love you!" speeches, and one more of Karins and Suigetsus arguments and he'd have put his Chidori to his head. And so, he came home. Period.

Sakura Haruno had loved Sasuke her entire life, from the moment she saw him for the first time, when they were little. That was the one reason she never left Konoha. What if she was to leave, and Sasuke came back the same day? Plus, all her stuff was here anyway. The only other place she would live was Suna, and she didn't know the sand siblings _that_ well. And so, she stayed. And waited, and waited, and waited for Naruto to bring Sasuke home. Naruto would catch him, but Sasuke would always slip right though their fingers. And that was starting to annoy her, but she would love on. Period.

Hinata Hyuga had a different yet similar problem. She loved someone too, but was just too shy to tell him. She would try, and always ended up poking her fingers together, to embarrassed to say anything besides " 'N-N-N-Naruto-Kun . . .I . . .I . . .I' " And so, her love went unrequited. She knew that lots of people though he was annoying, but she thought of it as he lived his life to the fullest. Yet, there was one thing she had never liked about him. His hideously ugly, bright orange and black outfit. She thought it looked like a Halloween tracksuit. But still, Hinata, with her similar yet different problem, also loved on. Period.

Naruto Uzumaki acted oblivious, and acted like he cared about Sasuke, and acted like he loved Sakura more than a sister. The truth was, he didn't. He knew perfectly well Hinata loved him, He didn't care what happened to Sasuke, and Sakura was simply that girl he thought of as a sister, nothing more. To him, it was all so clear why he did it. Hinata needed to get over her embarrassment, Sasuke needed a reason to come home, and Sakura needed to know that someone loved her. And so, when Sasuke had come home, Naruto hadn't known how to act. Was he happy to see him? Or mad that he left? Or completely indifferent? He tended to stick to the first one, to make Sasuke feel welcome, at least at the beginning. He kind of hoped Sasuke would grow on him, so he wouldn't have to keep up this stupid act. He kind of hoped Sakura would tell him he was a brother to her, and _really_ hoped Hinata would tell him how she felt, so he could stop rejecting the girl he truly loved. He _kind of_ hoped for these things, but at the same time, he didn't want things to change. Period.

And so, the day came when Team Kakashi got the mission to Suna. Unfortunately, it was a four-member squad mission, and so Team Kakashi searched for a fourth person to join their squad. First they asked Sai, but he refused to leave the Yamanaka Flower Shop. They then asked Neji, but he said that this wasn't his kind of mission. They knew this was a lie, but they didn't press him. Neji told them to ask Hinata, who was getting a little bit sick of the smell of wet dog and swatting bugs off her legs. And so, she gladly accepted. The three-day journey began, and when they stopped in a clearing to rest for the night, they realized this was a clearing they had never seen before. Having been through this forest thousands of times, they thought this was odd, but no one mentioned anything. As they drifted off to sleep, they all had the same thought.

_Something feels a bit off . . . _

They woke up the next morning, wandered outside and screamed, even Sasuke and Naruto, who were clinging to each other. They looked in shock at the huge, dark city towering over them with the giant building with red spikes at the very center of the mountain like place. They looked around slightly and Sakura asked where they were, having seen a sign that read DEATH CITY. Naruto replied with the most obvious answer, yet still the worst.

"Where ever we are, I think we can say that we are not in Konoha anymore . . ." He breathed out, trying to ignore the shadowy figures he watched approach over Sasukes shoulder.

Oh wow . . .. Intense ending . . . can you guess who the shadowy figures are? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! New chapter! Read and review!

They were easily the weirdest meisters and weapons I'd ever seen. They were almost as weird looking as Crona. One had pink hair and everything, but that one was obviously a girl. As I quickly scanned the four people, I became more and more sure that they had no idea where they were. I saw a pink haired girl, clinging to a different with white eyes and blue hair, and a boy with very spiky blonde hair and whiskers tightly clutching a boy with red swirly eyes and black hair that looked like a chickens ass. I decided that if they attacked me, it would not turn out well, so I decided to call for my backup, and I had lots of backup.

"Soul! Kid! Liz! Patty! Black Star! Tsubaki! Come here!" I screamed, causing all four of the people in front of me to gasp at the number of names I'd called, knowing that they were brutally outnumbered. As my friends came running, I stuck my hand out, knowing Soul would understand, and he did. No sooner had they arrived than I held a long scythe in my hand. The blonde unraveled himself from the others arms.

"Hey, I can transform too!" he yelled, "Wanna see?"

"Naruto! If you do the sexy, I'm gonna kill you!" the one with pink hair cried angrily.

"But Sakura-Chan, I –" the blonde groaned

"Show us," I commanded. The blonde looked at the one with pink hair, who nodded. The boy positioned his fingers in a weird looking way, and cried out some words I didn't understand. I looked over at Kid for a split second, and noticed him staring hard at the blonde boy with a small trickle of blood running from his nose, with the same reaction from Black Star and Soul, who seemed to have turned back. Swiftly turning back to where the blonde boy stood, and gasped. In his place now stood a naked blonde girl with very long pigtails and clouds over her . . . You know. I groaned out loud, grabbed a book that appeared out of nowhere, and walked over to the boy at the same time as the pink haired girl.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"CHA!"

When we stepped back, the boy was back to normal and pouring blood from multiple places on his face. Kid stepped over to our little group, and gasped.

"His whiskers! They're so beautiful! So symmetrical!" he cried, falling to his knees.

"We should take them to Shinigami-Sama" Tsubaki said quietly. We all nodded, and began walking away. The other group followed behind, gasping at every little thing. The blond babbled to Liz the whole way, about weird things like Ichiraku, and Konoha and Suna and some weird lady named Tsunade. The other three were perfectly silent, and that suited me just fine. By the time we reached the DWMA, Liz's brain was probably mush, and I really wanted to chop Blondies head off. We finally arrived at the Death Room, and entered without knocking. Death turned around and cried something that made the four newcomers gasp in shock.

"SHINOBI!"


	3. Chapter 3

Urrrrgh, sorry its been so long, I've had immense writers block and school starts in a few days. . . Anyway, thank you sooooo much for the review, the follows and the favorites, this chapter is dedicated to my three reviewers, Anon, DevilAngelScytheMaster and Heirkina. Thank you for the reviews. Oh, and by the way, I'm kinda getting over my SasuSaku/NaruHina, and leaning more towards yaoi, like SasuNaru, KankuKiba, ShikaNeji ect. , but shall try to continue for my readers!

Don't ask me how the crazy guy in black knew what Shinobi were, because I didn't know, and obviously neither did anyone else. God, I must have been the only smart one. Perhaps the girl with pigtails was smart. She was acting smart when she hit The Dobe. I sighed, and shoved Sakura off my arm. Jesus, why were they all so annoying? Remind me, why did I come home again? Oh, yeah, because Karin and Suigetsu were worse than The Dobe and Sakura combined. I looked around what the other group had called the death room. It was blue, with clouds on the walls that seemed to actually move, and a large platform with a mirror on it. I strolled up the platform, and a red haired man stopped me.

"WHERES MY MAKA!?" The man screamed, practically tackling the girl with the pigtails. The boy who looked like a mini Kakashi-sensei sighed, and the boy with the striped hair called out to the man in black.

"Hello, father" He said, bowing. The man nodded to him, and looked towards me, The Dobe, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Yup, these are definitely shinobi. They have chakra, not soul wavelength" He cried in an annoying high pitched voice.

"They have what?" Pigtails asked, shoving the red head off her.

"They have chakra, and they are ninjas" He repeated

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH NINJAS!" I heard a strange wail, and turned to find a pink haired person behind me. He sunk to the floor, clutching his knees to his chest. The girl in pigtails crouched down beside him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, soothing him. I activated my sharingan so I could check out these guys chakra. . . And found they had none. They had these little balls of light that resembled what they looked like on the outside.I felt my eyes widen, and Sakura latched onto my arm again.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" She asked

"T-they have no chakra" I mumbled, still in total shock. Sakura, Hinata, and The Dobe looked just as shocked as me, and Hinata looked the brown haired girl beside her in fear. Just then two men walked in. One was huge, bulky, and blue, and the other was smaller, and was wearing a stitched up lab coat, glasses, and had stitches across his face.

"FRANKENSTEIN! AND KISAME!" Naruto cried, leaping to Sakura, who shoved him away. The stitched man shoved his glasses up his nose.

"It seems I am known even in other world" He commented, looking at Naruto.

"Shinobi, meet Dr. Franken Stein, and one of our teachers, Sid."

Sakura and I bowed politely, but Naruto just cowered behind Sakura, the fool he is. We all realized he had totally forgotten about Hinata, and turned to see her engaged in conversation with the brunette, and it seemed she wasn't even stuttering.

"Shinobi, meet Maka, Soul, Death The Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki." The black clothed man said, pointing to each person as he said his or her name.

"I'm Naruto, and I'm gonna be the Hokage!"

"I'm Black Star, and I'm gonna be the man who surpasses God!"

Both teams groaned, besides Hinata and 'Tsubaki'.

"I'm Sakura" Sakura stated, daring them to mess with her.

"H-H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga" Hinata stuttered out, blushing. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Uchiha Sasuke" I grunted, hoping they had no fangirls here.

"Well, now go off and give them a tour of the school, and find out if any of them are weapons!" The black shrouded man cried. I hated his voice more and more every time he talked. Maka shook the red head man off her leg, and motioned for us to follow, pushing open the doors to the Death Room, to reveal hallways bustling with kids of all ages.

"Welcome to the DWMA"

I'm sorry it's so short, that just felt like a good place to stop for a chapter. Reviews mean tons, and reviewers get chapters dedicated to them too! I'll try to update my other stories, but I have a quick question for you: Should I turn this yaoi, as in SasuNaru, with SakuKid and HinaStar, or whatever couple you want it to be, or should I leave it SasuSaku/NaruHina?


	4. Chapter 4

Holyfuckingjashin, I ACTUALLY have reviewers! *Dies* I feel so loved! Ok, this chapter is for Athena612, The Masked Idiot, Wazup11, narutoshippudenrulez, DevilAngleScytheMeister (again, you'v reviewed twice, thank you deary!) Freedom its218, and tolazytologin. Thank you sooooooo uber much for your reviews! Ok, on to the poll:

Currently, NaruHina is in the lead, so I'll just say it. I've chosen to use The Masked Idiot's idea . . . PARINGLESS! So, yeah. There will be no couples! Oh, right, and DevilAngleScytheMeister, I'm in the middle of writing you your very own two shot, no lemons (sadly ;) ) SasuKid fanfic. So be on the watch for him! And now, what you've all been waiting for *drum roll* CHAPTER FOUR!

They were surprised, that much was obvious. I scratched an itch currently forming on my back, and yawned.

"This is so uncool. Someone as cool as me shouldn't have to show some newbies around" I groaned out.

"What did you call us?" Pinky murmured threateningly. Oh, no, Death-sama, save me, Pinkie Pie turned human.

"Shut up, Sakura. You're annoying" The black haired one muttered, shoving Pinky off his arm. He seemed all right, not bi-polar like Pinky, retarded like Blondie, or too shy to say hello like White Eyes over there.

"How old are you guys?" Maka asked, her nose not buried in some dusty old artifact called "literature" for once.

"We're all 16" Blondie cried proudly. Kid gasped, and stopped in his tracks. Me, Maka, Tsubaki and Liz sighed. We knew what this meant, and sure enough…

"WHAT A TERRIBLE NUMBER! HOW COULD I BE SUCH A DEVASTATING AGE?! I'M ASYMMETRICAL TRAAAAASH!" Kid yelled out, falling to his knees, earning us some pretty weird looks, mostly from our four new "friends". Liz crouched down beside him.

"It's alright, Kid, just think about how happy you'll be when you turn 88!"

"BUT THAT'S SO FAR AWAAAAAAY!" Liz looked at Patty pleadingly

"get your damn ass off the floor, and keep walking, you wuss" Patty said, her face growing dark, watching Kid stand up, and walk briskly off, continuing the tour. Liz shrugged, ignoring Blondies look of fear, directed towards Patty. We walked towards the dormitories, knowing the four newcomers probably had nowhere to stay.

Maka shoved open the door to one room, decorated blue, clearly meant for the two boys, who glared at each other.

"Naruto and Sasuke don't have the best relationship, so maybe I should share a room with Sasuke" Pinky said, sidling up against "Sasuke". He shoved her away.

"Oh, hell, no. I'd take The Dobe over you any day" He muttered, following Blondie into the room, and slamming the door. Pinky pouted for a second, and followed Maka towards the girls dorms, White Eyes trailing silently behind.

"I'M GONNA SURPASS GOD!"

"Yeah, right". Typical Kid and Black Star, arguing about the stupidest things. Couldn't Kid just let Black Star have his way? No, no he couldn't. We finally reached the girls dorms, right when Kid and Black Star's argument got heated. Pinky strolled into the room, and I heard Maka say she'd stop by tomorrow to help them get ready or whatever. These bums better not lower my coolness factor.

Meanwhile, in Konoha,

"THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK A DAY AGO!" Tsunade boomed at Shizune and Kakashi, who were crammed in her sake-smelling office.

"Why did they go alone?" Shizune asked, turning to Kakashi, who shrugged, turning to Tsunade.

"THEY SAID THEY COULD HANDLE IT!" She yelled, pouring a glass of sake. She rubbed her forehead.

"I should have made Sai go with them, and not trusted Sasuke. He probably took them right to his hideout, where ever that is" Tsunade muttered. She slammed the glass onto her desk, and an ANBU with a dog mask hopped in through the window.

"Assemble a team, search the forest, Suna, and the desert around Suna. Let's find those kids" She said, standing up. The ANBU nodded, and hopped out. She looked right at Kakashi and Shizune.

"You two, assemble a team of Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Ino and Tenten. We got some ninja to find"


End file.
